Thinking Of You III REPOST
by RavenChristina
Summary: Bianca thinks about Lena.


Thinking of you

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I don't own "All My Children". ABC does. 

This takes place after David and Kendall left Bianca and Maggie's apartment. Maggie is asleep, and Bianca is in the big bed.

Bianca lay in bed, the morning light still filtering in. She should've been asleep hours ago; but then again, she hadn't expected Kendall to say the baby was hers in front of Ryan. She still couldn't believe that her sister was doing all this for her and her baby. She had this sinking feeling that Ryan would somehow figure it out, and then the baby would be branded a Cambias. That was the last thing she needed, or even wanted. How was her mom going to take the news? Or worse, how was….

Bianca rolled over and sighed. She really shouldn't worry about this right now; she should just get some sleep like David told her to, and think this through later. But--

Be quiet. She told herself. Enough thinking, time to sleep.

But, for the next half-hour, she tossed and turned fitfully, even after Maggie had gotten up and had left for .

Bianca sat up and yawned. What was the point of trying to sleep? She crawled out of bed and made her way over to the kitchen to get some coffee. There was a note taped to the fridge. It was from Maggie:

"Dear Binks,

Gone to . Be back for lunch. Try to get some sleep.

Love,

Maggie."

Bianca smiled and went to pour herself some coffee. As she sat down at the table, her eyes caught the rubber duck on the counter. She smiled as she thought of the brown-eyed woman who had given it to her….

"What the heck just happened?"

"That is one sophisticated and y woman."

"Oh, so now you're in love with her too?"

"Nope, she's all yours."

Bianca closed her eyes and could almost see Lena, her brown eyes smiling to match the grin on her face, the short brown hair that gave her face a full look. Her face…. A smile that could light the whole room up, and those lips, so soft…

She thought about their first kiss, how she told Lena that she had touched her heart, and she would always treasure that. How Lena had called to her and then given her the most passionate kiss of her life….

God, I miss you. 

She also thought back to that night….

The night she and Lena had made love.

A thrill went up her spine as she remembered how beautiful it was….

At that moment, the phone rang, bringing out of her thoughts. She cursed silently and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Binky?"

"Hey Kendall."

Bianca stepped under the hot water and sighed as the stream of the shower soothed her sore muscles. She still felt really tired, and her body told her to go back to sleep, but she had decided against it. She reached for her shampoo, put some on her hand and began to wash her hair. She began to think about Lena again, and her thoughts returned to the night they had made love.

She remembered how it felt when Lena had asked her to come into her hotel room, how she had realized this could be it. She admitted that she had been dreaming of Lena making love to her, but she had never expected it to happen…

Flashback to that night….

Bianca looked around the room nervously, her eyes watching Lena's every movement. Lena turned around and smiled, "Please sit down." And she gestured to the chair in front of the desk. Bianca sat down in it so fast she almost fell out of it. Lena smiled again, and, after taking her and Bianca's purses into the closet, sat in front of her in another chair and took her hands in hers.

"You're as white as a sheet, Bianca. Are you all right?"

Bianca was visibly startled. Lena could tell she was nervous? Oh boy, why wouldn't her knees stop shaking? Keep it together Montgomery. 

"Yes, I'm fine." It was then that Bianca noticed that Lena was looking up and down her body. Lena visibly swallowed and Bianca nearly died. Lena thought she was attractive?

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly. 

Lena looked down at the hands clasped in hers. After a long pause, she looked back up and Bianca almost moaned aloud. Lena was looking at her with such passion, such desire, such love that she felt like melting.

The brunette removed her hands from Bianca's and put one on the back of her head, pulling her closer to her. There, with her lips about a fraction of an inch away from hers, Lena whispered one word:

"Yes." 

Bianca took that as a signal and kissed Lena soundly. The kiss deepened, and this time Bianca didn't hold back her moan as Lena stood up taking Bianca with her. 

She broke this kiss and turned her around. She trailed kisses up Bianca's neck and her hands moved to her front, fingers deftly undoing the buttons on her blouse. Bianca's head fell back onto Lena's shoulder and she gasped as the cool air hit her skin. Lena smiled to herself and swiftly spun the woman in her arms around, pushing the blouse off her shoulders and onto the floor where it was forgotten…

End of flashback…

Bianca sighed as she rinsed off her hair and turned the water off. She suddenly stopped short of opening the door as she realized something: that was the first time she'd had any sexual thoughts since….

She stepped out of the shower and began drying off. Today was going to be a good day, she decided.

A very good day.

Yay! My first "AMC" fic! Woo! It's all-good!

Signed,

Scoutfan22

12/15/2003 1:08 PM


End file.
